For the love of PANTS!
by Lily Nicolson
Summary: Just as everything's becoming perfect, Georgia hears a midnight phone call. Is Dave being unfaithful? Will Georgia ever find the right man? (Gee and co are about 21)
1. Uber Marvy Boyfriend

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, all I own is the plot, though I wish I owned Dave the Laugh, but not Wet Lindsey.

A.N. I'm not particularly good at Geeisms, it's just the plot I like. This is my first fanfic, so be kind. Lots of luv and non lezzie hugs, RoRo the Viking.

**14th February 12:00pm**  
My uber marvy boyfriend is taking me out somewhere romantico tonight. He says it will be fabbity, but I'm slightly scared. Apparently, it's tres tres romantico. The ace gang have been teasing me about it all week. Jas'n'Tom are probably spending it looking at moss and fox poo, Ellz will spend it dithering to Dec and Rosie will probably spend the night on Sven's back. Jools will probably be 10'ing Rollo and Mabs, well she'll just be snogging the face of Ed. She has no dignitosity.  
Moi is going for dramatic makeup and hair full of bounciosity but dead straight. Purple lace dress or little red one?  
One second later  
Purple, it's longer and probably more suitable for the roller-skating or the skip-a-thon he's got planned.  
One second later  
No, red. It's a more romantico and appropriate for the occasion. Plus, it's shorter and Dave prefers the sex kitty look.  
One minute later  
Purple dress is back on, I'm not changing again.  
One minute later  
RED! And that is final!  
One second later  
Purple  
One second later  
Red  
One second later  
Purple is on and that's final!  
6:00pm  
I'm sitting on my wall waiting for Dave, wearing the red dress. I'm with Dave, so it has to be sex kitty. Cor, he looks yummy scrumboes.  
6:01pm  
He smiled his cheeky grin at me. I can tell he's got something planned for tonight.  
6:15pm  
We're walking in the vague direction of the park. The last time Kittykat and the Hornmeister were in the park at dusk was eating chips. Seeing as it's Valentine's Day, I hope he has something slightly more sophis and elegant to do. It better not involve chips.  
6:30pm  
Okay, this is looking up. We are on a gorgey moonlit walk. Hornmeister's wearing his groovy gravy skinny jeans that give Kittykat the horn. At least the ace gang aren't peeking like last time we tried to go on a date. That was tres tres embarrassing. I think my Hornmeister has a snog-a-thon planned for tonight.  
"Kittykat, you do realise you said all that out loud?"  
Oh bollocks. I didn't realise the Hornmeister had tuned into Radio Kittykat. I'm standing with that attractive goldfish look on my face. That's when a pair of fingers clicked in front of my face.  
"Kittykat, are you in some kind of rambling trance? Come on I've got something you'll like planned,"  
"Erm, okay. Please tell me it has nothing to do with Rachel, Emma or chips, or I might have a f.t. and a nervy b combined."  
"Kittykat, you are quite categorically insane. But don't worry, I'm not really a biscuit for ménage a trois either. It's a long here..."  
"DAVID, put me down you twat!"  
"No can do, Kittykat. You can barely walk in those heels, and I want to RUN!"  
Wait, are we... Brilliant!  
8:30pm - The Crazy Coconut  
As moi said, uber fabbity boyfriend has brought to the valentines gig. The Stiff Dylans are playing, and Masimo and Robbie are doing lead vocals. It's kind of odd, seeming as they are here and moi is here, but I can see a very pretty Italian girl and a gorgey girl in a red polka dot dress by the side of the stage, probably their betrothed.  
9:00pm  
Moi and Hornmeister are slow dancing to some ancient tune while the Dylans are on a break. They appear to be dancing with their betrothed as well. But my Hornmeister is much more gorgey and fit and yummy scrumboes. I have a feeling he may have a trip up the snogging scale planned later on.  
10:00pm  
Jah, my dreams have been confirmed by my one and only…

Soz please R&R cuz i love you all and if i get reviews i will carry on with this fanfic. im aiming at around 20 chapters on this particular fic. all those who luv aggers do not worry as there may be a twist...  
But im not telling cuz i dont want to spoil the story  
RoRo the Viking xxoo


	2. Oh my giddy god's pyjamas, what next?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, it belongs to Louise Rennison. I wish I owned Dave the Laugh, but not Wet Lindsey.

A.N. Thankyou for reading this, I apologise but I forgot to put a disclaimer on so I have been messing around getting one up. I luv u all, RoRo the Viking xxoo

**15th February 2:00am**  
Having a snog fest with my one and only. We're currently on number 8. It's quite embarrassing, I've moaned a couple of times. Hornmeister seems to like it though. He's a vair good fondler.  
"Top snogging Kittykat."  
It seems weird, if I hadn't had bothered with Mas or Robbie then I would have my Dave the tart all to myself a lot quicker.  
"Not so bad yourself, Mr Laugh."  
I feel ashamed for using him as a red herring. It's bizarre that we're friends, let alone snogging partners. I should apologise. But I don't want this to be a vair awkward fandango. Just say it Gee…  
"Kittykat, you're rambling again. I'm afraid it's vair annoying as I generally can't read your thoughts… though you never know…"  
"Erm…well…IwasjustthinkingabouthowIuse dyouasaredherringandhowI'msorry…erm"  
"Whoa, chill Ellen. Give me my Sex Kitten back. To be honest I'm glad you used me as a red herring. I would never have met you otherwise and we wouldn't be here, now"  
He clasped his hand in mine. It was clammy cold, as if he was embarrassed or nervous about what he said.  
"Kittykat, I want to tell you something. It doesn't matter if you don't say it back, because you know I'll wait for some magical day in the future, even if that's in the next life, to hear it from you. Kittykat I… I… I love you."  
Wow… Dave loves me. Do I love him? I mean I've been snogging him for a vair long time. Maybe I've loved him for a lot longer than I'm willing to admit.  
I took a deep breath. I must of had a nervous look on my face, because the next thing I know Dave's looking worried, probably thinking I was going to run away back to Mas. He said,  
"I'm sorry Kitten. Forget I ever said that. It doesn't matter anyway, I mean it's only words…"  
I cut him off with a snog.  
20 minutes later  
"Davey, it's even harder for moi to say it because of the way I've treated you in the past. But, you know, I've been in love with you for longer than I'm willing to admit. I love you too, Hornmeister"  
The smile that spread across Mr Laugh's face was unbelievably big. He gave me a huge hug.  
"Thank you Kittykat. You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that."  
Cor blimey, declaring your love to someone isn't half tiring. Davey fell asleep. I just watched him.  
10:00am  
My phone rang. It was Rosie.  
"Emergency Ace Gang meeting at 12:00pm. Meet at the clock tower. See you in the next life, don't be late."  
I could hear sobbing in the background.  
Oh my giddy gods pyjamas, what next?


	3. His Kittykat

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

12:00pm  
Turns out the sobbing was Jools. Her little sister (not quite as loony as mine, but nearly) has shaved off her eyebrows. I told her the bad news.  
"They take around a month to grow back Jools."  
"Thank you Georgia that's particularly helpful right now, isn't it?" Of course, Jazzy Spazzy had to get her huge knickers in a twist.  
"I've heard they do sets of false sort of tattoo eyebrows at Boots." The Ace Gang turned and stared at Mabs when she said this.  
12:45pm  
We've spent about half an hour trying to work out what colour Jools' hair is. Jazzy the obvious says mouse, I say dark blonde and RoRo says green. I told RoRo she was colour blind. Mabs seems to think its chocolate(?) and Ellz thinks it's auburn, but I personally don't even think she knows what auburn means.  
1:00pm  
I won the argument. We're currently in Boots, while Jools finds herself some new eyebrows.  
2:00pm  
Back at RoRo's house. She's SO lucky! Her parents are only in about twice a year! Anyway, we were playing truth or dare, and we all got dared to dye our hair.  
"So Jools, you've got to dye your hair black." RoRo declared. Jools looked mortified, RoRo knows she hates the colour black and she's just got blonde eyebrows.  
"RoRo, I dare you to dye your hair light blonde with pink and blue ends." I said this to give Jools a giggle. We both know how much RoRo hates the colour pink.  
"Erm…well…Gee, I erm… well dare you to erm… dye your erm hair blonde." Ellen spent half an hour dithering trying to decide what to dare me to do. I gave her evils when she suggested blue, so she pretended to have said blonde in the first place.  
Mabs was dared to dye ginger streaks in her hair. She complained for about an hour, saying she didn't want to look like Angus. We eventually agreed that strawberry blonde would be funny on Jas and Ellen was dared to dye hers blue.  
6:00pm  
My hair is officially bleach blonde. This is a sehr gut thing. Jools' hair dye went wrong. Her hair turned green. I nearly went to the piddly diddly department in my knickers (or as our American chums and chumettes say wrongly, panties). Jools was having a complete nervy b. She was contemplating suing RoRo, until I pointed out that a cheaper alternative on Jools' behalf would be to force RoRo to pay for Jools to have it dealt with at the hairdressers. RoRo looked daggers at me, especially when Jools announced that they were having it dealt with at Nikki's, the most expensive hairdressers in town. I have to say, it was vair vair amusant to see RoRo ransacking her life savings. Oh, Mabs' hair dye went wrong too. The orange streaks turned bright red. I hate to admit it, red streaks look vair vair gorgey in Mabs' hair.

7:00pm

Jas called.

"Hallo und Willkommen zum verrückten Nicolson-Haushalt. Wie ist das herrliche Georgia möglicherweise von der Unterstützung?"

"Georgia, why can't you answer the phone normally for once? Are you practising for the German test tomorrow? I am."

Bloody swotty knickers voley type.

"Don't bother learning the language, Jas. They're obsessed with _spangferkel und Kochs_. Libby's had me reading Heidi forty million times, I for one should know."

"Heidi's about Switzerland, Georgia! Anyway, I didn't phone to argue with you. I... I... I think I'm winning on the snogging scale front.

"Ok, _**another**_ ace gang meeting at my house in ten minutes. You ring around to the aces." I did manic laughing as I slammed the phone down. Hahahahahaha, she's Radio Jas, of course she'll tell everyone. Hahahahahaha

7:10pm

I ripped the door off its hinges revealing a vair red faced Jazzy, who was on the verge of having a spazzy.

"Okay then Jas, spill ze beans."

I'm worried about RoRo's dwindling sanity.

"Well, I'm on erm... well... number nine." Jas dithered for another five minutes before going purple with embarrassment.

"Loser!" RoRo suddenly shouted from across the room, making us all jump like beans.

"Why am I a loser, Rosie?" Jas asked defensively.

"I'm on NUMBER TEN!" RoRo yelled.

"Seriously, RoRo?" Jools asked.

"Jah oh jah where the herring Sven boogey!"

The phone rang in the hall.

"Ms. Nicolson?" a voice enquired.

"I'm afraid to tell you that David has been in an accide..."

I threw the phone to the floor and sobbed while a voice buzzed from the speaker. I couldn't stand it. He wouldn't remember me. His Kittykat.

A.N. Review if you hate me, luv me or anything else. If anyone wants to know what it says in German, the first part of Jas' chat, it says:

Hello and welcome to the loony Nicolson household. How may the gorgeous Georgia be of assistance?

Lots of luv

RoRo the Viking x


	4. We shall eat them!

Disclaimer: Once agin I don't own anything. Not in that department you cheeky minxes...

* * *

_**16th February 9:00am**_

Moi is standing by the Hornmeister's hospital bed. He's unconscious, laying listlessly on his pillow. My Hornmeister isn't here. This is just his body. Eventually, I had to leave because seeing him just made cry.

10:00am

I met Dave's family while I was at the hospital. He has twin sisters, and a relatively normal mutti and vati. I swapped digits with his sisters; I like them vair much. Oliver and Amelia (Davey's parents... catch up) were vair vair sympathetic to moi, which only made me feel worse.

10:10am

Rang Jas

"Jas."

"Oui, mon petite pally?"

"Jas, I need to talk to you."

"Look, what is it Gee? Me and Tom are about to go on a ramble. Did you hear about..." I slammed the phone down on her. If she didn't have enough sympathecticosnosity to hear about my problems, I wasn't about to listen to her ramble on.

10:20am

Went round to Rosie's house. Sven ripped open the door. Just to prove how upset I am, I hugged Sven. He picked me up, kissed me on both cheeks and carried me to Rosie.

"Hej, min lilla vän. Hur kan jag vara till hjälp?"

"Rosie, this is urgent. It's... it's about Dave."

"Ja, I gathered."

"He's... he's been knocked unconscious..." I started uncontrollable blubbing. "The doctors don't think he'll lose his memory, I just want to know who knocked him unconscious. I mean... well, what if they want to do it to me too?

"Then we will eat them!" Rosie shouted, jumping up and hitting her head on the chandelier. It was, amongst all my tragicosnosity, vair vair amusant.

She rang round, and within three minutes, all the aces (minus Jazzy) were here, feeding moi midget gems and jammy dodgers. I still didn't feel any better.

4:00pm

Dave's woken up. He didn't remember anything except moi. He thought his family were doctors. Davey could still remember who knocked it unconscious. I should have bloody guessed. Emma slutty Jacobs. Apparently she tried it on with him, he pushed her away and said he was with moi. She shouted at him, saying _**moi**_ was the slut, and then she pushed him against a lamppost. I'm going to find her.

She's going to get revenge she's never had before.

* * *

Sorry it's short but it needed emphasis. Next one up in a couple of days.

RoRo the Viking xxoo


	5. Rosie's got her beard out

17th February 2:00pm

Talked to Rosie about her lending me Sven. We found out that Emma's locker number is 52. I had a vair marvy idea. I told Sven I needed his help. His reply was, "Of course, we use the herring and make hats and coffee using the herring. I hide and we scare the Emma. She the bitch. She hurt Biscuit-boy!" It made the ace gang have an uncontrollable laughing spaz for about 10 minutes. I thought I was going to have to perform the Heimlich manoeuvre on Rosie, she was laughing so hard. I have a sehr gut plan.

3:00pm

Phoning Jools.

"Jools?"

There was muffled laughing from the end of the phone.

"Julia?"

Lip smacking.

"Oi, slag!"

"Look, what do you want Gee-gee?"

"Can you think of a sehr gut plan vis-a-vis lockers and Sven?"

"Hmmm, Ace Gang meeting at mine in one hour. Be there or be triangular. TTFN."

She hung up on me. How rude. One hour. I took all my glam off when I came home, to let my pores breathe. So, my plan:

Shower

Choose outfit

Do hair

Do makeup

Choose accessories

Set off with 10 minutes to get there.

4:00pm

Jazzy glared at me the second I walked through the door.

"Georgia, you're what's commonly known as late." Thank you, Jazzy the Obvious.

"Well...erm...why...are you... well... late or something?" Good god, someone kill Ellen now.

"Me thinks Mrs Laugh was having a secret tryst with her master..."

"Look can we get on with..."

Sacre bloody bleu. Rosie's got here beard out. Fantastique.


	6. So, Sven's hiding

Disclaimer: I diven't own anything, pet.

* * *

5:00pm

"So the plan is, Sven hides in her locker and we take it from there. RoRo, you're in charge of telling Sven, as you're the only one who can actually talk to him. Good. Done." Jools finished off her plan.

"This may sound sehr gut Jools, but I've got to go to the hospital to jog Dave's memory. I'll take photos, but have you got any extra photos or memories that I could use?" I asked the gang.

"Hmmm, remind him of all the stupid things he's ever said, remind him about the Handbag Horse, all the weird places you've snogged in, and most of all about his family, his laughs and his comedy." Jas came up with some sensible suggestions for once.

"Thank you Jazzy, I never doubted your cleverosity. Will you come with moi? You're full of good suggestions, which is why I need you there." I asked.

"I'll come with you Gee-Gee." Mabs surprised moi by saying this.

"Of course I'll come Gee." Jazzy was being vair nice to moi.

"Me too, I want to come!" Jools jumped up.

"Er... well.. I'll.. erm.. come... or something?" Ellen dithered.

"Jag sjuttonde!" Rosie yelled.

"Okay, well we'll have a sleepover at moi's house. Be there, or be pentagonal. Bring photos, and if possible, food. Mutti won't feed moi, let alone you lot. 7:00pm. S'later." I finished off.

I cannae wait, pet!

* * *

So, what do ye think? Review pwease. And for those people who aren't as good at Swedish as moi, RoRo says, "Me seventeenth". R&R, or I set Sven on you. Not joking.

p.s. HOOOOORRNNN


	7. Good Morning, Mrs Laugh

24th September 2:00pm

For the love of PANTS! My head hurts like billio. Hang on. Why is it me in the hospital, not Dave? Oh. Yeah. Look past my crappy hospital gown and uggers bedclothes, I can still see that bloody cast on my leg. And I can't feel my arm. Brilliant. Bloody brilliant. Yeah, Masimo had been stalking me, following me, looking for an excuse to snog me. He caught me on my own (for the first time) and tried to snog me, in front (or behind, depending on where you were) of Dave. Me and Dave are finally like... well... an item (I know!). Anyway, I didn't want to be unfaithful to Dave, so I shot out of his reach like a wet bar of soap. Into the road. Yeah.

Mobile Elvis was driving the bus that hit me. And, seriously, Emma, Rachel and LINDSAY were in there.

If I'm still in the correct decade, which moi believes I am, I should be let out today. Thank PANTS!

4:00pm

David Liam Robinson came to the hospital to pick me up. How cute!

"I had a weird dream." I quickly blurted out.

"About what, Kittykat?" Hmmm... now's my chance to lie and get myself out of this mess.

"Well, we went on a date and then you were knocked unconscious and we did revenge because it was Emma and Sven hid in her locker..." He put his finger against my lips. Brilliant lips. You've ruined everything with your truth telling. And he kissed me. Okay, maybe not. I have no freaking idea how long it was since I've snogged him, but he was still fantastic.

7:00pm

Moi is staying at Dave's house tonight. He has a huge room, pretty much an entire floor to himself. With an en-suite. Sooo much better than my crappy box of a room.

7:30pm

Watching a comedy with Dave. I'm feeling vair sleepy. Must stay awak... zzzzzz.

1:00am

Woke with a start. Dave was on the phone. What fule's on the phone at this time?

"Okay, bye love." Who's he saying that to?

I was vair anger filled. Dave came back in.

"Good morning, Mrs Laugh." I nearly exploded.

"WHO THE HELL WAS THAT ON THE PHONE?!"

"It... was... Emma, well, I was just..."

I had no time for his excuses or him. I stormed out of the house, perfectly aware that I had no idea where I was going and the fact I couldn't see anything. A lone tear ran down my cheek, quickly followed by another and another. I curled up on a bench and tried to get some sleep. My eyelashes were already encrusted with salt.


	8. Cold and dirty

2:00am

The bench was cold and dirty but I didn't care. The metal dug into my skin. I didn't have any of my stuff, but I tried to sleep on the bench with the stars as a blanket. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Georgia!" Dave yelled behind me. I started running again. Do you know how stupid that was? He caught me in seconds. He took hold of my arm. "Georgia, please. Let me explain."

I snatched my arm away. "What? That you're going out with Emma and were going to dump me?" It started raining. And I don't mean light drizzle. I mean getting soaked within seconds rain. I ran away again.

Dave stood, still as a statue for a few seconds, before running after me. I pushed myself that bit harder. I reached Jas' house in minutes. I desperately clattered on her door. Her parents were away, visiting her aunt. She clearly couldn't hear me. Her voice rang loud and clear through my head.

_"Remember, if you ever need to get in when I'm out or asleep, the spare key is in the mailbox."_

I fumbled helplessly with the key. I could Dave coming down Jas' path. I opened the door quickly and slammed it in his face. I ran up to her room and collapsed on her bed, bawling my eyes out. Jas woke.

"Gee, what are you... what the hell happened?"

"Dave called Emma 'love' on the phone about an hour ago. I slammed out the house, he followed me and I took refuge here."

"Come here, come and get some sleep." Jas did all those noises you do to little children when they've had a nightmare.

I fell asleep long before her.


	9. I love you I want you

12:00pm

Woke at lunck. Jas told me that Dave had dropped my stuff outside the house earlier. Along with a card. The card read:

_Georgia, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I wouldn't throw you away for Emma or any other skinny mini blondy booby girly girl. I love you. I want you. I understand if you never want to talk to me again, but if you want to know what that phone call was about then I'll be in Luigi's at 2:30pm, waiting and waiting._

_If you don't ever want to see me again, then have a great life. You deserve it. I hope I'll see you in Luigi's later._

_I love you, Sex Kitten._

_Yours forever, Dave the Laugh xx_

1:00pm

Talking to Jas.

"If you want to hear what he's got to say, then just go. You seem to have got the hang of running, you can just go if things don't go to plan. He's told you he loves you twice, and what have you got to lose?"

2:00pm

I have half an hour to get ready. I'm going, just to see what he has to say for himself.

My checklist:

Shower

Makeup (simple but heavy around the eyes)

Hair (dead straight but full of bounciosity)

Choose outfit.

2:20pm

Finished getting ready. I'm early. Surprised? Me too.

2:25pm

Entering Luigi's. Guess who was on the same table as Dave?

Yep, you got it. Emma.


	10. 24 hours in A&E

2:30pm

Earwigging into their conversation.

"What do you mean you're dumping me?" Screeched Emma. "You're supposed to love me! That's why you gave me this!" She held up her right hand. A diamond sparkled on her fourth finger.

"Emma, both you and I know that I never gave that to you!" They was a lot more muffled mumbling that I couldn't hear, followed by, "FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! I DON'T LOVE YOU, I NEVER HAVE AND I NEVER WILL! YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE GEORGIA SO MUCH, AND YOU'RE HALF THE REASON SHE WON'T GO WITHIN HALF A MILE OF ME! IT'S OVER!" He yelled, storming out of the cafe. Everyone stared. I hid well, so he stormed straight past me.

"Oh crap!" I heard him say at the end of the street. "Kittykat!"

He sat down on the bench next to him and magically produced a pen and paper from his pocket. He scratched a quick note on the paper, before running down the street, into Luigi's and handed the paper to a waitress, mumbling something. Emma caught his arm as he walked past her. They were going to start some kind of major love scene in front of my eyes, weren't they? He was going to be all regretful and snog her there and then, wasn't he? He snatched his arm away quickly and walked out, not looking back once. Okay, maybe not. I walked into Luigi's. Emma materialised out of nowhere, and slapped me really hard across the face. I didn't cry, clutch my face or fall over. I stared at her.

"Feel better?" I asked, and then walked away from her. I ordered myself a drink from the exact waitress that Dave had given the paper to.

"You aren't that 'Kittykat' girl, are you?" She asked.

"Yeah... why?"

"A fit looking lad wanted me to give you this." She stated, handing over the paper. It read,

_Kittykat_

_I'm sorry I'm not here when you turn up. Emma's been doing my head in demanding answers, so I eventually just snapped and walked out. I don't think I can go back now. Please, Kitten, come and meet me by the river in the park. I love you._

_Dave the Laugh xx_

Okay, the park it is.

2:45pm

I can see Dave. He can see me too.

"Kitten!" He yelled, a gorgey grin spreading across his face. I began to run over to him, when I slipped on something. I went crashing to the ground, and pain spread through my leg. I couldn't help screaming and crying.

"Georgia!" I heard from behind me. I felt strong muscular arms around my waist, picking me up bridal style. I sobbed into Dave's chest, the pain feeling like a fire spreading through my leg. "We're going straight to the hospital."

Great. My leg came out the cast yesterday. Another 24 hours in A&E.


	11. Genius, Sex Kitten

4:00pm

"Genius, Sex Kitten." Dave remarked. "You've had your leg out of that cast for less than 24 hours and you've already broken it again. Fantastique. I'll be carrying you to work tomorrow then."

Oh yeah. Did I mention we're 22 in a few weeks time? I work as a fashion journalist/model and occasional photographer for Cosmo, Dave's a famous comedian and Jas'n'Tom are vets. Kind of suits them. Rosie and Sven own a smoothie bar, Mabs is a fashion designer, Jools is a teacher, Ed plays for Man U and Rollo is Dave's PA. Tres tres amusant. Ish. Ellen is something to do with the news, and Dec is a karate instructor for little kids. No one saw that coming.

"Nah, I'll phone in sick and take the day off. Olivia comes back from maternity leave tomorrow anyway, I'll use the day to rest."

"Okay, I don't have any gigs tomorrow so I'll spend the day with you. It'll be fun. We could go out somewhere posh for dinner, the organisers of the big gig a few weeks back have just paid me in gold. £750."

"Cool! How about Martini's, that really nice Italian restaurant that just opened?"

"Sounds marvy, Kittykat. Look, they've come to put the cast on your leg."

Dave talked to me to keep me occupied while they messed with my broken leg. It hurt vair vair much.

"RoRo has her next shindig tomorrow." I told Dave. "It's her birthday, so she's going all out. She's hired a big glass building fandango and is holding a proper masked ball thing. Will you go with me?"

"I have no choice Kittykat. I'll be carrying you there." He smiled his gorgey grin.

6:00pm

Dave dropped me at home. He said he had something to sort out.

6:30pm

My mobile rang. It was Jas.

"Gee! Help me!"

"Jas, Jas. Calm down. What's wrong?"

"Tom's going to hate me!" She started uncontrollable blubbing. Jas hardly ever cried! Something really bad has happened. I've never heard Jas blub so much, even when Tom went to Kiwi-a-go-go.

In between blubbing I heard those immortal words.

"I'm preggers!"

* * *

Only a few chappies left to go :)

Without your reviews I would have probably deleted my stories by now. I have a new profile, if anyone's interested. Two of my stories that I'm going to write's summaries are also there

Love RoRo the Viking xxoo


	12. Oh my god!

7:00pm

"Jas, calm down. Are you sure? I mean before we tell Tom... Are you keeping it?"

"Of course I'm keeping it! I'm not a bloody murderer!"

I cut her off. "Is Tom ready to become a father?" I could hear her flicking her fringe.

"I'm not sure... He wanted to wait to become a father when we were married, or at least engaged. I'm not sure it's even his..."

"JAS! Are you trying to tell me you're a slut?" I had to ask. Even though she immediately got the full humpty dumpty. She couldn't walk on ahead though, as she was having a complete nervy b.

7:30pm

Convinced Jas to ring Tom.

"Gee?"

"No Hunky... it's Po."

"Oh, hey Po, did you hear about the great crested newt..."

"Hunky... I don't want to talk about newts or elks or anything to do with nature. I need to tell you... I'm preggers."

"Hmpf... Oh my god!"

And that's when he hung up on her.

Jas is staying over for the night. I need to make her forget the 'Hunky's maybe baby' scenario.


	13. Responsibilities

**25****th**** September 9:00am**

I was up half the bloody night trying to figure out a plan to help Jas. She's not being the slightest bit helpful. Anyway, she's asleep now, and I should bloody think so because she was rambling about Tom's baby all night. She's decided that it's definitely his, as she thinks she only got up to number six with that other guy. She was driving me mental with all 'Tom this and Tom that and baby and milk' until I just about ripped her head off.

**9:30am**

I'm bored. Jas is still asleep. Called Dave and told him Jas's news. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. He had to say, he thought Jools was going to get 'knocked up' first as she is the sluttiest. As I said to Dave,

"You're so politically correct." I had to layer the sarcasm on for him to get the point.

**10:00am**

Brainwave! Well, not really a brainwave. Brain microwave! But that doesn't have quite the same ring...

Brain ripple!

Anyway... I was still angry at Tom, so I rang him. Perfect person to take my anger out on.

"Hello, Thomas Jennings speaking."

"Oh, hey Gee."

"What the fuck are you playing at?"

"What?"

"Why the fuck did you hang up on Jas?"

"Gee, what the hell are you on about?"

"Last night, Jas was in tears because you hung up on her. Have you got any idea how scared she is? No, because you didn't take those magical moments when she told you what should have been the best moment of your life to congratulate her. You left her crying at the end of the phone, wondering whether to keep the most special person in her life alive. You self centred, lying prick." I can almost feel steam pouring out my ears.

"Look, Georgia. Am I not allowed to be scared? I'm 23 for Christ's sake!"

"Yeah, and Jas is 22 and she's facing up to the responsibilities of being a mother."

"Look, I have a surprise planned for her at Rosie's shindig tonight. Just get her there tonight, looking gorgeous or are you going to ruin what has the potential to be the best night of her life?"

Blackmail.

* * *

Hey guys! Two chapters to the end! Hoped you liked this chapter. Please review...

What's happening at Rosie's shindig tonight?

Love RoRo the Viking xxoo


	14. Eight Months

**Lunck**

Woke Jas.

"GOOD MORNING! GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF BED!" I've never seen Jas's fringe properly in the morning. She looks like a crazed badger/startled ferret/angry raccoon. "GET UP! WE HAVE FIVE HOURS TO GET READY!" That got her up.

"Go back to yours, get your washing stuff and several outfits to try. Tom's working until five so your fine." I ordered softly.

"Thanks Gee," she said, giving me a hug. "I don't know what I would have done without you..."

"Okay, well I lobe you in a non-lezzie way too. Now... GO!" And she shot out the house. In her pyjamas. I forgot to mention that part. "Don't forget make up!" I called after her.

**One minute later**

Whipped out my phone. Rang Tom.

"Hello, Thomas Jennings speaking." He has to stop answering the phone like that. It's vair vair creepy.

"You have one minute to explain yourself. Go."

"Gee, I love Jas more than you can imagine. When I found out Jas was pregnant, it was late and I'd had a shit day. I have to admit, I was scared out of my mind. I slept on it and decided I'd be there for whatever she wanted to do. I wasn't going to make her do anything she didn't want to. I didn't even know if I was ready to become a father, because my life's just straightening out. If you get Jas to Rosie's party tonight, I have rung Rosie and I plan to propose to Jas. I promise, I don't want this baby to grow up without a father, and I wouldn't do that to Jas. Is this good enough for you?" Holy crap I think he said that in one breath!

"Okay, I'll get Jas there. Just don't mess this up." I hissed and hung up the phone.

**2:30pm**

Have somehow got into a shouting match with Jas. I think it was because I said her yellow dress made her look like a beached whale.

"GEE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW SCARED I AM! I MEAN NONE OF THIS WAS PLANNED! THIS BABY IS PROBABLY GOING TO GROW UP WITHOUT A FATHER NOW!" I smirked, knowing what was in store for Jas tonight. She slapped me. "DON'T YOU DARE SMIRK AT ME! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE PREGNANT!" Actually, I did have some idea. I told her this.

"Jas... I know exactly what you're going through. I'm eight months." I started crying. Jas put her arm around me.

"I'm so sorry Gee. I had no idea... How the hell did you keep that hidden? You're huge!"

"Triplet girls. No one except you and me knows."

"You mean... you kept this hidden from Dave?"

"Yeah. I didn't want him to get scared and run away."

"Okay, well today, you and me are going to show off our baby bumps. I know mine's tiny, but surely it'll still be a comfort if I show mine too..."

"Okay... dress time!" I said.

**3:00pm**

I have ended up in a long lilac dress that trails on the floor with a purple Venetian mask. Jas is almost the same, but hers is in teal, with a teal mask. Our stomachs are ridiculously obvious, but, as Jas said,

"We've got masks so people won't know who we are."

I'm sceptical. What are a few pieces of silk going to do to help me keep self confidence?

**8:00pm, Driving to Rosie's shindig in London.**

I can see Dave. He's in my rear view mirror, in the car behind us. It never occurred to me, he never came home last night. Ah well, he's there now.

**8:30pm**

Wow! This place is fabby. Time to tell Dave my news...

* * *

Gee's preggers! How's Dave going to take it?

Please R&R...

Love RoRo the Viking xxoo

P.S. One chappie to go...


	15. Will you marry me?

**9:00pm**

Dave arrived. He immediately came over to me. Masks don't work at hiding your identity.

"Kittykat!" He said, hugging me tightly. "Whoa, Kitten! You've really let yourself go! How much weight have you put on?" That's my Davey. Always getting straight to the point.

"Dave, I'm not fat." I took a deep breath. "I'm preggers."

"Georgia, that's fabbity!" Dave squealed, sounding like a little girl who'd just been told she was getting a pony.

"It is?" I questioned. "I thought you'd be mad at me." I said, blushing. I feel like a complete wanker.

"Georgia, I've always wanted a little kitten or a little biscuit. I'm completely over the moon!" He smiled his gorgey smile. "How far along are you? You're huge!"

"I'm eight months." I said, and then I laughed when I saw Dave's goldfish expression.

"How have you managed to keep that hidden from me for the last eight months?"

"Big, loose clothes, eating more, and remember when I had that stomach bug a few months ago? Morning sickness."

"Oh, and Dave... you're going to have to wait for a little biscuit. There all kittens."

"All?" Dave questioned. I can't wait to see his face when I tell him I've got triplets.

"Triplets." I said simply. I had to sit down from laughing so hard when I saw his face.

"We need a bigger house." I heard him mutter under his breath.

"Certainly biscuit." I said, putting my nose against his. "I'm not having these three squabbling all the time. They will be having their own rooms." He gave me a number three. It was short and sweet, but I certainly felt sparks between us. The moment was lost when we saw a flash and heard a voice say

"Now that's a cute picture." I went and looked at the photo Jools had took. It was me and Dave nose to nose. It was quite cute actually.

"Now, Jas said you were pregnant Gee." I turned around to show Jools and just about everyone who had crowded around me.

"Bloody hell, Gee! How far along are you?" I heard Rosie yell, jumping up so she could see better. She is quite clearly clinically insane.

"Eight months, with triplets." I said.

"When did Dave find out?" Mabs chipped in.

"About two minutes ago." I said and laughed at everyone's goldfish faces.

"I mean.. like... how... well... like... are you scared or something?" Ellen dithered.

"Yes, Ellen. But it helps that now I've told everyone. And I can be aunty Georgia to Jas..."

That set everyone off on Jas. Everyone, unfortunately, also decided to carry on bombarding me with questions. I noticed the only person who wasn't standing around asking questions or dancing was Tom. Has was sat in the corner, back pressed up against the wall, eyes closed, tears coming from under his closed eyelids. I walked up to Jas.

"Jas, your boyfriend is over in the corner crying with his eyes closed. Go and see what's happening." I ordered. She did as she was told. I can see her over there giving him a hug and just talking to him, calming him down.

Sven came on the microphone fandango of the djing equipment. Yes, he is the DJ. It is an act of musical suicide.

"Chicks and laddies, we have Thomas Jennings and David the Laughylaugh wanting to make some announcements. Thanking you."

Tom looked much better now. He took Jas's hand and lead her to the circle that people were surrounding.

"Jas, the last few years of my life have been the best thanks to you..."

I zoned out, thinking back to the conversation Dave and I had had earlier. We had managed to decide names for the kittens without much argument. Olivia, Florence and Lily. The little laughs.

I zoned back in time for Tom to say,

"Jasmine Pollyanna Graham, will you marry me?" By this point he was on one knee, holding a ring box that had a solid gold ring in with one emerald.

"Of course I will, Thomas Jennings!" She said, tears of happiness dripping down her cheeks.

"Don't cry baby." He said, giving Jas a sweet number three. I'd completely forgotten that Dave was making an announcement.

"Gee, come here please." He said. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen. Now, I'm not Tom, so don't expect a proposal. I have something that hopefully will be just as sweet. And fluffy."

"Georgia." He started. "I love you more than you can ever imagine. Our teenage years were difficult for me, as from the second I first saw you doing that weird smile that makes you look demented, I'd fallen head over heels in love with you. I thought I was never going to be able to go out with you because you were fourteen miles out of my league and, besides, you seemed to love lead singers, and we both know I can't sing to save my life." He took a second to blow his hair out his eyes. "And when you finally chose to have a proper relationship with me, that was one of the best moments of my life. And now you're having kittens, that is another of the best moments too. So, before I start rambling, Miss Georgia Nicolson, I love you and I will love you for eternity." He pulled an eternity ring out of his pocket and leant down on one knee.

"Georgia Nicolson, will you be my forever?" He asked.

"You know I will, I can't imagine life without you!" I said as he slipped the ring on my finger.

"Right, now that fluff's done with." Rosie yelled. "I say, let's go down the disco!" Me and Dave watched everyone dance.

"Come on Gee! Come and dance!" RoRo yelled.

"Nah RoRo, for the babies' sake." I yelled back. She gave me the cross-eyed Klingon look and nutcased off.

Dave leant his head on my shoulder and I leant my head on his.

"Lobe you Kittykat."

"And Kittykat lobes her Hornmeister too."

* * *

And it's done! Hooray my first fanfic done!

Hope you liked it!

I love you all...

RoRo the Viking xxoo


	16. AN: Sequel

Hey guys,

Just want to let you know that the sequel is now published, called, 'For PANTS sake, Kittykat!'.

All I'll say is expect

Two proposals

Four marriages

Six kids

and quite a big Dave/Gee relationship problem.

It may be quite upsetting at the beginning, but I have a big surprise for you in the middle/end...

I'll leave you to read it!

And remember, if you review I will give you a preview.

I love you all...

RoRo the Viking xxoo

p.s. the second chapter is now up!

p.p.s. Sven is still saying 'Hallo'. Six days later. He is also juggling whilst saying 'Hallo'. Don't ask.

p.p.p.s. Thanks to my reviewers

Breecutie

Hey (guest)

p.p.p.p.s. ;)


End file.
